Do I hear Pimp? NO!
by Moko-Chan
Summary: Have you ever wondered why everyone hates Allen? Hmmm, me too. So why don't you go and check this out and find ou for yourslef?!


Do I hear Pimp? NO!!  
by: Monica AKA. Moko-chan  
  
This isn't much of a fanfic more of a statement. This is just my opinion on the Allen haters out there. Well it isn't much about the anti-Allen members but why to love him and to prove them wrong. So lovers and haters are welcome to read this. Please R&R  
  
I am a Hitomi, Merl, Eris, and Millerna hater. Yes I am. They are sooo annoying! Hitomi faints and screams 99.9% of the friggen series! If that doesn't get your blood boiling this will. Have you ever noticed how Merl hangs off of Van all the time? You have?! Me too! Then Eris. What can I say, B.I.T.C.H. Oh here we go, Millerna. Sweet little Millerna.   
She gets in everyone's way! She won't leave poor Allen alone! GUESS WHAT DARLIN' HE'S AT WAR! NO MORE SMOOCHIES FOR YOU. Only Moleman would want a piece of that slab of something.  
  
Back to Allencough-cough  
  
Here is the main reason people hate him:  
  
HE IS A PLAYBOY!!!  
  
The only reason you all say that is because Hitomi told Millerna that. Come on people,  
if you were that good looking you'd be getting some ass too. Hey he kisses like what...  
four times the entire series. 4 not 40 but four..yea uh huh.  
  
First time: Kisses Hitomi on the cheek: just being sweet  
  
Second Time: Kisses Millerna on the roof' he wasn't with Hitomi in the first place, plus she kissed him, he didn't kiss her. It would be a problem if they used a little bit of tounge..but NO they didn't  
  
Third time: Kisses Millerna in the carriage. Hmm, he just dumped her there and kissed her to shut her up. Maybe they did have something before but hey the didn't use tounge that time either.  
  
Fourth time: Kisses Hitomi on the bride. Okay this is an easy one. That kiss didn't mean  
SQUAT!! It was the fate machine. They made Allen and Hitomi kiss sense they knew Van would find them, and then he would hate Hitomi and he wouldn't be as strong.  
  
None of those kisses meant anything! They weren't sincere. Come on.  
  
You can not help but feel bad for him at times...right? Come on hater huh huh..you do admit it! He lost his sister, his father went off and was killed, and his mother died. He went a little crazy, wouldn't you? Being alone all of the time? Right that's right you would too.  
  
Then there's Marlene and Chid. Now how adorable are those two? They loved each other sooo much. Allen just didn't jump on her a raped her did he, and he didn't know her for a day and screw her either now did he.....NOPERS. They properly knew her for months! Maybe Marlene decided that she wants to hold something of Allen's forever and wanted a child. I find that sweet. That little freak Chid isn't any help either. Allen's miserable around him. He keeps thinking of Marlene and his mind shuts down. Chid scent Allen to jail, accused him of lying from some Ziabach dragonslayer, and was being a lil' bitch to him for the rest of the series. He just walked by in disgust or something. That just breaks Allen's soul and heart. His only thing that he and Marlene still have.  
  
2nd Reason  
  
HE DOESN'T TELL CHID HE'S HIS FATHER!!  
  
Seriously folks, would you tell your son if he thought that a different guy was his dad? Plus he's a Duke! He could like kick Allen's ass. Well maybe he won't but he has people. But I think Allen wants to but is afraid of Chid's rejection. Plus the two of them don't get along. But yea, yea I know what you all are gonna say. He should take it like a man, it's a father's responsibility, and he's a knight, and he should know better. Another thing, Allen and Marlene were in deep deep love okay! I really think that Allen doesn't regret having Chid though. He really loves him secretly that is.  
  
3rd Reason...I think  
  
He looks stupid  
  
Stupid is such a harsh word!! First thing first. Allen didn't choose his outfit, it is the official costume for the Knight of Calei(misspelled?). So it isn't his fault for the puffy sleeves, but then again it is the style back then. Puffy sleeves are in!! haha. His hair, well he looks better with it long than short. Huh?! I don't think he looks like a girl. Because girls and boys look really really different in VOF huh! Yea, girls have lipstick and eyelashes, you don't see Allen with eyelashes now do you?  
  
I'll add more later but that's it for now. Pa-lease read and review I want more arguments!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
